Study Time
by Mystical Raven
Summary: Buttercup needs help studying, guess who volunteers.


**I was trying my shot at an one shot, I hope you like. Who knows, I might try it with the others and make it into a one shot series with the others.**

* * *

Buttercup racked her brain. She was studying, she had tooo...there was a test that she has to pass if she wanted to stay on the team.

She pouted as her male tutor sighed himself, he called himself that but...he just barged in and offered to help her.

"So The formula for this problem is..." He helped her as she struggled, "Solve for X first, then Y, it works better that way."

Buttercup whimpered as she just couldn't gasp it, she clenched her teeth in annoyance.

"I give up, this stuff doesn't make any sense." She turned away in her rolling chair with her knees to her chest, pouting.

"This is quite a first date and now you're going to sulk." He said with a sigh.

"This is impossible, I just don't get it...Wait...This isn't a date...I don't remember agreeing to date you!" She shouted with her snarl, looking back at him but her body was still face to the wall.

"Tiger, I believe we agreed on pet names in privacy." He said coolly.

"I DIDN'T AGREE TO ANYTHING!" She shouted again, with a slight blush at the serious cool look in his eyes, she turned her head again, trying to hide that blush, "Besides...why would you wanna...date me?"

He paused and looked directly at her, his half smile spread across his face, "I won't answer until I hear my pet name?"

"Jerk." She snapped.

"That's not my pet name."

"Tater tot." She mumbled the words, holding her blush. She felt stupid giving in, but...He was one of the most popular boys in school. He was super smart, strong, with a kind of a bad boy thing for him with his cool temper and not caring, even though...he was a bad guy still. Butch was one of the infamous RowdyRuff Boyz, he was as strong as Buttercup but he was cunning and clever while she left the thinking to others and worse of all, he was sadistic.

"What was that? It sounded like a little mouse squeak." He said, he turned the chair around and gave her his nonchalant look but he was secretly enjoying her tormented look.

"Tater Tot."

He took a step further to really riled her up, he gave her a quick peck on the lips, quickly catching her off guard.

Buttercup never disappointed him in her reactions, she was blushing with her usually outraged self that he enjoyed seeing.

"You jerk, answer my question! OR ELSE!" She asked.

"What question? I don't seem to remember."

Buttercup grumbled, "Why do you wanna date me? What do you see in me?"

Butch was just as calm as ever, he grabbed her chin, "I wonder." He said softly and planted another kiss on her lips.

"CUT THAT OUT! WE'RE TALKING HERE!" She shouted and kicked his shin.

Butch grunted at the slight pain, "What do I like about you?" Butch rubbed his chin, like he was really trying to think, "I guess, your face."

"My face...What? So you just like the way I look?" Buttercup shouted, which confused her and enraged her at the same time.

Butch's half smile appeared, "You have such a cute face."

"You don't like my personality?"

"In fact, you're seriously cute."

"Don't just repeat that, what else?" Buttercup was blushing brighter than ever, no one ever really called her cute before.

"Perhaps, outlandishly cute is what I should say." Butch confessed with his calm cool face, "You're too cute."

Buttercup just couldn't stop blushing from him saying this over and over, she just roared outraged from blushing a new level of brighter peachy rose, "AH SHUT UP!" She pulled her knees up to her chest and her head resting on them, to recover from her blushing, she continued after her face turned back to her normal color, "So if you found someone cuter than me, you'd go for her I bet."

He answered quickly but calmly, "Its possible."

She snapped, "I HATE YOU!"

"Don't get upset Tiger, you have plenty other things going for you." He said, not intimidated at all but her angry, "Like your legs-"

Buttercup got a good punch on his cheek, he was dazed for a second but he caught her leg when she was about to kick him. He held her ankle in place and caught the other one when she was about kick him.

"Is that all you care about? Is that all you care about...MY FACE AND MY LEGS!"

"Its true, you have the finest pair of legs knew to men. I watch you at Soccer Practice, games and when you fight crime, 'cause that's the only time you wear anything short." He said it with such a straight face like he had no trouble speaking his mind, "But I never said that was the only reason. I kinda like what's on the inside too."

"Then you should've said that." Buttercup tried to pull her legs back but he was holding tight, "What's good about me?"

"Hmmmm...nothing."

"Nothing...nothing at all." Buttercup was taken back by this, "You...there's nothing good about me?"

"You're violent, short tempered, somewhat crass and just so...annoyingly good at times that it makes me wanna scream. You annoy me when you sulk and just give up too."

Buttercup clenched her mouth and had this whimpered look on her face, she close her eyes and started struggling out of his grip. "Then...YOU CAN JUST LEAVE! I CAN STUDY ON MY OWN WITHOUT YOUR DAMN HELP! WHY DON'T YOU ASK ALL THOSE STUPID SENIORS AND JUNIORS OUT ON A DATE!"

"There you go again. Another thing, you always put yourself down when it comes to looks."

"I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT."

He had her ankles resting on his shoulders as he was moving closer, "You've got a lot of self esteem issues especially when it comes to your looks but-"

"SHUT UP!"

"But I Like you."

Buttercup paused, her blush returned, but she looked at him, "You just like my face and legs."

"I like you personality wise too."

"But you just said-"

"I only repeated what you think about yourself. "He said, "You annoy me but I like your short temper, your honesty, crassness and I like your reactions, those are priceless. I like how you're different from the seniors and juniors. I'm easily obsessing over you."

Buttercup's peachy rose blush returned with a brightness as she looked away. She covered her hands with her face.

"You don't have to hide it, that blush suits you." Butch gave her a genuine smile that made her heart leap all over her body.

"SHUT UP!" She snapped but he just grabbed her hands and removed them from her face. He pulled her legs down off of his shoulders.

"You're so cute, you make me want to bully you so more and you're fun to mess with. I get bored so easily but you annoy and amuse me." Butch looked at her.

"You're suck a jerk." She looked down at her hands, she struggled as she said the words, she mumbled, "Coul...could you tell me you lik...like me again."

"Pardon, I couldn't hear you."

"You heard me."

"You don't want me to tell you that I love you." He said with his usual calmness.

"Fine...you can say that too."

"Say what?"

"Damn you, just hurry up and say it."

"First, you've gotta look up at me." Butch said with his smile, ready to see her facial reaction. Buttercup looked up, she was blushing so brightly and she was so shy that Butch was taken back, he had to turn his head away.

" _Damn it, so cute. How can someone be that cute?"_ He covered his mouth to hide his blushing smile. He gained his composure quickly but he still had a slight blush.

"Tiger cub, "He mustered up the words, she looked at him, "You've gotta say, please tell me."

She had her arms wrapped around his neck, "Just hurry up already before I kick you."

"Tiger Cub, I love you." He finally said, giving her a long kiss, "Now...You have to study, so you can play and I can watch you play..."

"Really..."

"So I can watch you in your shorts."

Buttercup blushed brighter in outrage, "YOU PERVERT!"


End file.
